


Here and Now

by DryCereal



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Post-Tour, Sleepy Boys, Waking Up, first morning at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryCereal/pseuds/DryCereal
Summary: They're finally home.





	Here and Now

Dan blinks awake, and it’s _quiet_. No alarms blaring, just the barely-there sounds of his and Phil’s breathing, and the brush of the duvet as he flexes his ankles, grimacing slightly as the joints pop.  
It’d taken him a few seconds to work out where they were, and why his alarm hadn’t gone off, before he remembered and relaxed fully into the grey softness of their own bedding.  
  
They’re _home_.  
  
No alarms, no Marianne hammering on their door, no shows, nothing at all to do, besides the suitcases and the laundry they contain dumped in the hallway that need sorting out at some point soon.  
  
It’s **_bliss_**.  
  
Phil still hasn’t stirred. The only evidence of his presence is the loose fist resting over Dan’s chest, and the tuft of black hair poking out from between the duvet and the pile of pillows he always burrows into, instead of lying on. Instead of waking him, Dan brings his hand up, gently working it under Phil’s on his chest, intertwining their fingers, and slowly rubbing his thumb along the side of Phil’s hand. He could easily fall back asleep like this. And there’s no reason not to.  
  
Some unspecified amount of time later, Phil’s fingers twitch, and he grunts and groans quietly, pulling his hand out of Dan’s hold, tucking it into his chest as he wakes. Dan smiles, and rolls onto his side, tracing a single finger gently down Phil’s back before tucking his arm around his waist.  
  
“Good morning” he whispers, then giggles quietly when Phil’s only response is a series of grumbles and an attempt to stay buried under the duvet when Dan pulls him closer so they’re lying tucked together comfortably. It’s another few minutes of quiet before Phil speaks, and when he does it’s barely more than a croaky whisper.  
  
“No ‘larm?” he queries, Dan easily able to feel his face scrunched up against his upper arm, either worried that they’ve overslept, or unwilling to stay awake.  
  
“No love. No alarm today.” Dan murmurs right next to his ear, before pressing a kiss to Phil’s hair as he hums happily, and relaxes back against his chest, still clearly half-asleep. He can’t help but laugh when Phil next speaks, after a delay:  
  
“Oh. Good.”  
  
“That all I get?” he asks, still laughing, which probably erases any of the mock-indignance he tried to thread through his answer.  
  
“Coffee?” Phil asks, hopefully, before squirming away from the fingers Dan jabs into his side teasingly.  
  
“I knew you’d get too bloody reliant on room service, you lazy sod! We’ve no milk anyway-” At this, Phil lets out an unhappy moan, before burrowing further under the duvet as Dan continues “–and anyway, what makes you think that I’d – “  
  
“Cos you love me?”  
  
“Nice try. Sorry mate, not enough to get up, dressed and down to the shop just to get you your caffeine fix. Not this morning. Hashtag not sorry.”  
  
Phil sighs, exaggeratedly, before he starts fidgeting again. Dan opens his arms up a bit, trying and failing not to let the cool air from the room in under the duvet as Phil bounces and rolls himself over, until he settles facing Dan, frowning slightly for a moment before he pushes Dan flat onto his back and scoots closer, laying his arm across Dan’s chest and resting his head on his shoulder as he slips a leg in between those of his boyfriend.  
  
“No coffee then.”  
  
“’Fraid not.” Dan replies, catching Phil’s eye and smiling at him.  
  
“And nothing at all to do today either.”  
  
“Not a thing.”  
  
“Hmm. OK.” Dan cocks his head at this, silently tracing his hand along Phil’s arm as he waits for him to continue- “Guess we’ll just have to stay right here then.”  
  
“I know. Terrible, isn’t it?” Dan stifles a yawn then grins at Phil cheekily.  
  
“Yup. Absolutely awful.” Phil can’t help the yawn that follows, before giggling as he noses against Dan’s neck before closing his eyes and sighing contentedly. Dan follows suit, relaxing back against the mattress and pillows as he hears Phil's breathing already evening out again.  
  
Each knowing they'll get up when they're good and ready. No rush.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as my (first) phanfic bingo - "Player's Choice!" - Total cop-out, right? :D I just wanted to write something for this, then realised it fit, so... Yeahhhh. I have plans for more of my prompts, don't worry! This one just demanded to be written NOW! ;O)
> 
> If you want to find / stalk / shout at me, I'm usually found on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DryCerealThief) or [Tumblr](https://drycerealthief.tumblr.com)
> 
> Hope you liked it! Short and hopefully sweet! <3


End file.
